Cadres
Les 'Cadres'Parfois traduits par Infrastructures dans la version française. sont des automates basiques. Histoire La plupart des Cadres actuels sont produits à la Cité.Bungie, Destiny, Grimoire : Alliés // Alliés de la Tour // Infrastructures Les Cadres les plus anciens du Récif ont été récupérés sur des navires de transport qui se sont échoués là il y a des siècles.Bungie, Destiny : La Maison des Loups : Grimoire : Alliés // La Reine // Cadres du Récif Bien qu'ils ne soient pas dotés de conscience générale, les Cadres sont très compétents pour les travaux d'entretien et de maintenance. Il existe au moins deux modèles de Cadres : les 99-40 et les 55-30. Types de Cadres Cadres de la Cité Les Cadres de la Cité possèdent un module d'apprentissage élémentaire qui leur permet d'imiter certains traits de personnalité. Plusieurs d'entre eux développent des manies et des personnalités propres au cours de leur longue durée de vie.Bungie, Destiny, Grimoire : Alliés // Alliés de la Tour // Infrastructures Cadres de l'Avant-Garde * Roni 55-30, Brigadière de l'Avant-Garde Cadres de l’Épreuve * Arcite 99-40, Brigadier de l’Épreuve * Dalia 99-40, Veste rouge * Les Vestes rouges Cadres préposés aux contrats * Xander 99-40, Préposé aux contrats à la Tour * Bergson 99-40, Préposé aux contrats à l'Avant-poste de Vesta * Micha 99-40, Préposé aux contrats au Pic de Felwinter Commis des postes * Kadi 55-30, Commis des postes à la Tour * Sentha 55-30, Commis des postes à l'Avant-poste de Vesta * Gabi 55-30, Commis des postes au Pic de Felwinter * Darbi 55-30, Commis des postes au Domaine Cadres de maintenance * Benoît 99-40, Porte-parole de l'Empereur * Xander 99-40 Cadres du Récif Contrairement aux Cadres de la Cité, les Cadres du Récif ne sont rien de plus que des ordinateurs dotés de membres robotiques. Les crypto-archéologues du Récif doivent régulièrement procéder à des sauvegardes intégrales des données des Cadres afin de formater leurs processeurs internes.Bungie, Destiny : La Maison des Loups : Grimoire : Alliés // La Reine // Cadres du Récif Citations Citations des Cadres de maintenance de la Tour * *sifflote* Protocole de sifflement indisponible. * Attention aux éclaboussures ! * Excusez-moi. * Veuillez m'excuser pour le désagrément. * Merci de faire attention où vous marchez. * Le nettoyage est presque terminé. * Je suis prête pour réaffectation. * Veuillez faire le tour. Citations des Cadres du Récif * Code d'erreur : Caterpillar. Veuillez patienter.Code erreur Caterpillar : il s'agit d'un easter egg : une référence à un des codes d'erreur les plus courants du jeu. Si vous voyez ce message, c'est que vous n'arrivez pas à vous connecter ou à rester connecté(e) aux serveurs du matchmaking de Destiny. * Vous êtes le (la) bienvenu(e) au Récif. * Merci de respecter les Cadres. * Ma tâche est de rendre service. * Cherchez vous votre chemin ? * Remarque correcte / incorrecte. * Analyse des systèmes en cours. * Affectation en cours. * Tâche en cours. * Veuillez réitérer. * Cette unité est disponible pour réaffectation. * Votre remarque est-elle urgente ? * Moteurs centraux hors-service. * Diagnostique / maintenance nécessaire. * Interférence détectée. * En attente. * Recherche de nouvelles fréquences. * Mise à jour du logiciel de communication. * Mise à jour de statut. * Journaux mis à jour. * Confirmé / Non confirmé. * Terminé. Citations du Cadre qui avait perdu son balai * Mon balai qui fait vroum vroum ! * "Reporting broom stolen, Broom stolen!" * "Oh no, no, no, no, no!" * "I have nothing!" * "Whoever has the broom, please bring it back soon. There is so much...sweeping to do." * "Have you seen my broom?" * "Is theft from a frame a crime?" * "They celebrate lost souls, but what about lost things?" * "Where is it? Where is it?!" * "All is lost....All. is. lost!" * "Malfunctional frame...will report for recycling...'" * "I have lost, a part of me..." * "But in that sweep of death, what dreams may come?" * "Dust to dust to dust to dust!?" * "Who is the thief? Who is the thief..." * "Life...is meaningless..." * "Somebody help me!" * "What is my purpose?" * "They have candy, I have nothing!" * "It has evenly spaced bristles, and a handle that fits me. Please find it!" * "Out, out, little purple candle..." * "Woe is me." * "Is changing jobs too late in the system cycle?" * "Dark purple candle..." Références Catégorie:Cadres Catégorie:Technologies